Obsession With Ste Hay
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Theresa McQueen and Steven Hay love story, they have a short-lived relationship though a certain member cannot let go of the past and they refuse to accept that they broken up. Not to be taken serious story.
1. Chapter 1

Obsession With Ste Hay

**Chapter One: The Beginning Of The Relationship **

Theresa McQueen has always wanted someone to love her as much as she loved them and she thought that Steven Hay was that person. Though right now, she finds herself in a tight dark pink and black dress. Crowding around Warren Fox with Steph Dean, Sarah Barnes and Cindy Cunningham.

"Do I look good?" Theresa asked, the others turning around to her like she said something really wrong.

She ran into the toilets crying because that is the greatest cliché plot device the world has ever known, she sat on the toilet. For the first time in ages, she sat down on the toilet but she didn't open the toilet seat.

"Hello" Steven called.

He was walking into the girl's bathroom after watching her run into the bathroom in tears and because he really needed a piss. As he ran into one of the cubicles and quickly stepped out again.

"Hiya" Theresa spoke.

As she stepped out too giving him a small wave for around ten minutes, still smiling. He gave her one back, she put her hand down as did he. She did it once again, putting a spin on the shaking hands cliché.

"Look, come out again" Ste suggested.

He sighed again as he went back into the cubicles to be sick. Theresa made a face as he looked at him vomiting all over the place. Too many chocolate bars she presumed, she gave a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you find it funny" Ste spoke, crossing his arms, this time falling onto the floor. Theresa was confused as expected.

As she knelt down besides him.

"Getting the quirky and unorthodox slap stick out-of-the-way first so I don't have to go through any more pain" Ste confessed.

She nodded, she placed her arm around him as they started to walk out. Calvin Valentine, Warren Fox and Justin Burton were laughing their heads of as they came out of the bathroom. Childish humor to please the younger audience.

"Why are you laughing?" Ste asked, putting his hat back on which was conveniently on the floor besides him.

Theresa was grinning now as she rushed over to the other poker table. Calvin has his arm placed around Sarah to make him seem like a womanizing twat but he is a nice guy really. Just ask Louise Summers.

"Go on Rat-Boy, make your bet" Warren commanded, leaning back on his chair with a half-serious, half-unserious face to let everyone know he can't be trusted.

Though of cause, nobody pays attention because the plot says so. Ste moves up in his seat, with a smile as he placed his hand on the poker table. Putting on some of his poker chips, Calvin looked worried. So worried that he 'accidentally' placed his hand on Sarah's backside for comfort.

"Come on, show us your cards" Calvin started as his hands started to move his hands around Sarah's backside, making her notice.

She looked at him, he avoided her gaze. As he took his hand of her backside, blushing.

"Sorry" Calvin spoke, still looking away.

The game began once again as they all looked between each other, Calvin leaving in closer. His hand now happened to feel her breasts. She gasped, moving away. She collected her bag, she hit him across the back.

"Sorry" Calvin repeated, leaning in even closer.

Warren turned over all his cards to reveal all jokers. He then gave a small laugh, though Ste wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at Theresa, they were making faces at each other.

"Ste" Calvin spoke, interrupting them by the power of speech.

...

The next day drew as Calvin and Theresa were standing across from each other. She just discovered that Amy Barnes was out-of-town for a couple of days with Leah and Lucas. This gave her a cunning ideal.

"So there going for a couple of days, they went West" Calvin told her, pointing West with his thumb.

Theresa looked shocked as she stretched out her ear-phones more. Her blue coat was over her red blazer and her grey coloured skirt. Though a smile appeared across her face, she went to leave though Calvin placed his hand on her arm.

"On no, you don't" Calvin spoke, he knew exactly her game though she had something over her.

She pushed him against the wall.

"You let me go otherwise I tell Carmel about you touching Sarah's backside and boobs" Theresa threatened, he gulped.

He gave a nod.

"Go" Calvin replied, slightly shaken.

Theresa walked of with a spring in her step, she knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. She then tripped, leaving a nasty scar on her leg and nasty cliffhanger on the readers.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Can I Lick You Please?**

The fall didn't amount to anything but a potential new friendship as Anita Roy helped the damsel in distress up. Theresa gave a small curtsy to thank her for doing something that she could have done on her own perfectly fine.

"No need" Anita told her.

A frown materialized on Theresa's face; she slapped Anita across the face. She looked on in disgust as she dragged Theresa back by her coat; she squealed with fright. Anita pushed her back on the floor.

"And stay there, you ungrateful little wretch!" Anita spat before walking away.

Theresa screamed as she rushed towards the girl and clambered onto her back. Straddling on her back like you would a horse as she whipped a fake rope in the air. Anita went back, things were getting violent. Theresa slid of her back with a thump on the floor; as she laid backwards for a few moments.

"I want to be your friend" Anita told her to her amazement; as she gave a small smile.

She gave a small nod back; that first encounter was quite barbarous though they were willing to put all that under the blue rug because blue gives so much more depth to that cliché saying. Does't it? (Gives you time to think)

"Me too but never ever fight me again; my name is Theresa"

They shook hands in forgiveness because Hollyoaks needs some peace and quiet. They even gave each other a curtsey to show their respect.

"My name is Anita"

They gave each other their phone numbers before they parted their ways once again. Giving each other a mutual wave before they both turned around to get on with their busy and unpredictable day.

...

She arrived to her new boyfriend's home; he invited her in. He slapped her across the face before caressing her cheek. She was confused though she let him do it anyway; looking across the room.

"What's that?" Theresa asked, pointing towards a stuffed owl; it wasn't real though it looked real.

He sighed as he sat down on his sofa; it was a long story and he was not prepared to tell her the long version of how the fake owl got stuffed. It was a harrowing story that nobody deserved to hear.

"I got him from a grabber in Hackney for our Leah; some tosser in a pink suit was willing to pay me in Monopoly money for the stuffed owl; so I rang Amy on me Nokia; I had my hoodie up, scared some old bitch away" Ste paused.

"But he kept putting 'da money in me face; it was so tempting; me and Amy lost all our money so we couldn't play Monopoly; I was thinking of breaking my daughter's heart by letting him have the stuffed owl"

Theresa walked over.

"Your disgusted I know" Ste crossed his arms, he wanted some comfort, he was gagging for it.

She shrugged; rocking side by side to the sound of nothing. Dancing helped her answer onerous questions, remember this because it will become important later and may even cause some minor amusement. (I even underlined it)

"Not really because you got the owl and that means you made the right choice" Theresa reminded him with her hand pressed against her hips.

He bursted into unexpected tears as he got out a yellow coloured tissue paper, blowing his nose as well as wiping tears. Theresa did another little dance before she answered, this was a brand new trait of hers.

"It's not the owl! I brought another one from the same grabber! I took the Monopoly money!" Ste cried extremely.

She did another quick dance.

"You got her the owl; that's all that matters" Theresa insisted.

A moments of silence occurred much to their discomfort; before Ste finally uttered something while licking his own lips.

"Can I lick you please?" Steven asked to her scepticism as she began to sit down on his lap.

He started to lick her just as he said he would. As his tongue went across her face; she smiled with pleasure. How did he know this was her secret fetish? It must be love she thought to herself.

"This is nice" Theresa told him; as she pushed him back.

She stuck her tongue out, ready to lick him back though he held onto it with his finger. She started to cough; he let go. Watching as she ran over to the sink, putting on the hot water without even as she drank it. She screamed.

"Your finger is rotten on my tongue" Theresa told with, crossing her arms, trying to get rid of the taste of his finger.

Not quite the cliffhanger but my name isn't Bryan Kirkwood.

...


End file.
